


Laid To Rest

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Flashbacks, Ghost Poe Dameron, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Victorian Poe Dameron, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben inherited Obi-Wan’s mansion, he didn’t expect the ghost that came with it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Twitter Prompts





	1. The Old Kenobi House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: A long time ago (not in a galaxy far far away. 😉), AquaWolfGirl gave me some Reylo prompts to repurpose for Darkpilot purposes: https://mobile.twitter.com/aquawolfgirl/status/1127040215464513536. 
> 
> One of them involved Ben inheriting a mansion from Obi-Wan and meeting ghost Rey. In this version, it’s ghost Poe. So...thank you, Aqua. I owe you. 🙂

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi that left the mansion in Tatooine to Ben, and as Ben drove over, he couldn’t help but stare at the old house that reminded him of a house from a horror movie and wonder if that was the house he would live in now. 

He parked near the sidewalk. Got out, his dog Niney in tow, and walked towards the mansion with the keys that Obi-Wan had left him along with a will. No use waiting. 

***

He opened the door, and Ben couldn’t help but think almost of something out of one of those old horror movies. Even as he entered, he could swear that the house suddenly felt colder, like some sort of cold gust had gone through it. Next to him, Niney barked — and then started growling softly. 

”There’s nothing here, boy,” Ben said softly, scratching him behind the ears. Niney whimpered, and Ben couldn’t help but think of the old urban legend that if a dog was barking seemingly at nothing and you looked between their ears, you could see a ghost there. It was ridiculous, of course. Despite his uncle and mother being a bit...odd and believing in the presence of ghosts, Ben had never encountered one in his life. He’d had his share of believing in the supernatural, wanting it to be real to spice up a boring life, but life was as boring and mundane as one could possibly get. 

Even turning on the light, he couldn’t help but think that he was being watched. Like one of those instances where he’d head downstairs in his childhood home on Chandrila and expect something to be lurking in the dark...

There was nothing there, though. He was tired, he decided. Tired and in need of a nap, or something like that. 

***

He was woken up from his nap by the sound of...some sort of racket going on in the kitchen. Amidst his tired, confused brain wondering how an intruder got in, Ben was already prepared to take on whoever was making a racket in his kitchen. Another part of him, an irrational part of him, thought, _Poltergeist_. Fuck, he’d probably read too many Stephen King novels. 

”You better get out of my kitchen whoever you are — ” Ben began, only to stop dead in his tracks, a heavy dictionary in one hand (it was the closest thing he could really find), wondering if he was either still tired, or dreaming. 

There was a man in his kitchen. Pretty — no, striking, Ben thought with his curly black hair and bright brown eyes. Olive skin, most likely Latino. He looked like some sort of angel, and Ben dropped his dictionary, cursing a blue streak that would have made his mother use the “Benjamin Obi-Wan Solo” full name ultimatum if she was there. (Good thing he was twenty-four and didn’t actually _need_ his mother)

”That’s a terribly heavy book,” the man said wryly, in a voice incredibly pretty and soft, and as if things couldn’t get any weirder, he _floated_ over towards Ben and lifted the dictionary off his foot. “Are you injured?” A beat. “You look familiar...though I do not know if the faces have blurred together over the years.”

Ben made a noise that he supposed was like a dying mouse. Then, “What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?"

The free-floating full torso apparition actually looked confused. “I live here.”

“Yeah, I’m sure there’s a lot of cases on Radio Dead Air Nash Bozard’s covered,” Ben said wryly. “Seriously, are you drunk? How did you get in there?”

”I live here.”

”This isn’t funny.”

The ghost sighed. “This used to be my home.”

He gestured to the portrait on the wall, an old portrait of a man just like him — who was him, actually — that Ben noticed. Ben pinched himself. Definite pain, no jolting awake. 

Son of a _bitch_. 

“Okay.” Ben supposed he was starting to believe...whatever the fuck this guy was. Poltergeist? “What the hell are you doing?”

”You fell asleep. It’s six o’clock. I thought you’d need dinner.”

”Right. Right.”

”I’m not the best at modern cooking,” said the man. “If you heard any stories about the house nearly catching on fire...it means I’m not a very good cook.”

Ben couldn’t help it. “That’s...the biggest let down explanation for a weird horror movie happening I’ve ever heard.”

”I would say there’s many preconceptions about the deceased,” said the man. “We’re not all malicious. Mostly.” A beat. “My name is Poe. Poe Dameron.”

”Ben Solo.”

”I know,” Poe said, smiling, and fuck, that smile shouldn’t have made Ben’s heart flutter. “Obi-Wan told me about you. He held you in very high esteem.”

”It’s a bit odd inheriting this house,” Ben said. He could still remember Obi-Wan, and his wisdom, his wry wit, and his caring. “Living here. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll be half the man he was.” Why was he telling a dead person this?

”I like what I see right now. Even if you are a bit clumsy,” Poe said, but there was a smile, a warm smile, that made Ben not mind his words as much. 

”Oh. Well...good. You’re not bad yourself. Next time...you don’t need to wake me up trying to cook for me.”

”If it wasn’t for me,” Poe said wryly, “You would have skipped dinner.”

”Yes, your way of waking me up was truly masterful,” Ben said, but he was smiling. 

The food was good. Not perfect, but it was clear Poe was trying. Poe spoke. “You’re a college graduate, aren’t you? Obi-Wan kept me up to date on things...before he passed on. Living in isolation in a small town like Tatooine...it does do that to people. Talking to ghosts.”

”Yeah. On both fronts.” Ben took a deep breath. “I want to be a writer. ‘Course, I’m practicing, with _Space Battles_ fanfiction...”

“Obi-Wan told me that too. And about the ‘shipping wars’.” Poe wrinkled his nose. “It seems that we’re as obsessed with romance as we ever were in my day. Marrying others off...”

”Did you ever have someone?” Ben said. 

Poe went silent for a while. Then, “I had a woman that I was supposed to marry, but we were more dear friends than anything. Zorii was her name. A beggar from the streets. But we were never romantically close...”

 _Hell of a way to dodge the question_. 

”There was a boy I knew from childhood. Kylo.” The way that Poe smiled, there was something dreamy in it. “He was intelligent. Witty — he had a sense of humor that matched my own. Beautiful: he doubted his own beauty and charm, but to me...” He trailed off. “Forgive me. Have I said too much?”

”No,” Ben said. “It’s 2021. I think most people have gotten used to people in same-sex relationships, people changing genders, whatever. It’s no big deal.”

”I see.” Poe looked thoughtful. “I’ve never ventured outside. Neither did Obi-Wan. Others were used to him being the old hermit who never left his home. The writer.” A beat. “Did he inspire you?”

Ben nodded. “My grandfather was kind of an asshole. Obi-Wan was like the grandfather I should have had.” He sighed. “I think my mom and uncle would have been better off if Obi-Wan was their dad.”

”What’s an asshole?” Poe said. 

”Not a very nice person,” Ben said. 

”From what I heard about Anakin Skywalker, I would say he indeed qualifies.”

”Yeah.” Ben sighed. “Let’s not talk about my grandfather anymore. Maybe I could introduce you to _Space Battles_?”

”Yes.” Poe said. “You could.”

***

You couldn’t really Tweet about a ghost watching _Space Battles_ with you, but Poe was good company nonetheless. They settled on _The Force Awakens_ , as it was Ben’s opinion the latter two movies jumped the shark (even if the subplot with Kira’s grandfather at least had themes that resonated with him).

”Movies are miraculous, are they not?” Poe said. “The way they manage to replicate another reality, without truly being so.”

”Huh,” Ben said. “Didn’t think of it that way. I mean...I guess it just seemed normal for me. And Mom...well, you could listen to her bi — complain for hours about how they’re just churning out remakes and Marvel movies.” Ben laughed. “Basically, they’re stories about people in weird costumes fighting villains who want to destroy the world. There was actually one guy, that Thanos guy...he wanted to wipe out half the population to save the world.” A beat. “He had issues.”

”Those poor people!” Poe said. “Surely he could have invented technology that would help...”

”Well, yeah, but then the plot of _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_ wouldn’t have happened.” A beat. “Dammit, I guess I owe Rey five bucks. She said the reason Thanos didn’t come up with a more reasonable plan was that we wouldn’t have had a finale for the Avengers movies. Maybe _Infinity War_ wasn’t as well-thought-out as I thought...and I can’t believe a poltergeist made me realize this.”

”I take offense to that,” Poe said lightly. “I hardly destroyed anything in your house. Intentionally.”

Ben chuckled. There was something, he thought, about watching _The Force Awakens (_ with Niney dozing on the couch, having confusedly gotten used to Poe’s presence) that felt, despite his strange circumstances, like he’d come home. 

That was how he met Poe — his first new friend in the town of Tatooine. 


	2. Repression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben’s dreams that night were vivid. Not like scary, though. Not truly. 

_Frantic, fevered kisses, tangling fingers in black hair. The heat building up in Ben’s belly. “Poe,” he murmured, “Take the waistcoat off. You don’t need it.”_

_Stripping away the waistcoat, feeling flesh...warm flesh, softness that wasn’t excessive, but enough to be endearing. After all, Poe had eaten well — Ben’s lover was well-taken-care-of.  
_

_”By God, you’re beautiful,” Ben murmured._

_The waistcoat Ben wore was stripped away, Poe’s hands on his body, marveling at how strong it was.  
_

_”As are you,” Poe said. “I can’t believe you’re mine. Even if it’s just for a moment.”_

_”I am yours,” Ben gasped. “Prove to me that I’m yours.”_

_They made their way to the bed — Poe was atop him, their hard arousals grinding together. Ben, yearning for not only pleasure, but closeness. Pleasure was a sin, beastly, but surely closeness...was closeness evil? Being loved by Poe?_

_Movement on the bed. Kisses, moans...it didn’t matter that Ben sounded like a whore. He would whore himself out for his lover again and again, as Poe stimulated his nipples with lips, fingers, teeth, tongue. Moving lower._

_”Kylo,” Poe said, “You like this?”_

_”Do...do whatever you want to me. Please, beloved...”_

_He could feel it. And he was almost scared of drowning in pleasure. But drowning...was it so bad when the person performing the acts loved you so much?_

_”I love you.” Ben — Kylo — murmured._

_“You’ve told me. Most enthusiastically. I love you too, Kylo.”_

_Kylo knew, as the pleasure — that frightening yet wonderful pleasure — built in his belly that he would have no one else.  
_

_***  
_

Ben groaned as he woke, desperately hard and needy, not just for pleasure but for the tenderness in that dream. He didn’t know why he felt lonely, like he had lost someone. Like he was separated from a part of him that should logically be there. 

And all over a ghost he had just met, at that. Why, for God’s sake? Poe was charming and friendly, but there was no reason why he should arouse such strong feelings in Ben. 

Dreams were weird. Emotions too. One shower (and a confusingly unsatisfying jerk-off session in said shower) later, and Ben went down to find Poe making breakfast. There was something about seeing a ghost making breakfast that was enough to make Ben feel an odd tug of affection. He hadn’t expected to become fond of a ghost, but then again, some things were quite odd indeed. 

”You know, I have a feeling my mother and uncle would like you,” Ben said. It was as good a way to distract from his unsatisfying jerk off session as anything. “I mean, they’re pretty into ghosts and whatnot.”

”Is that so?” Poe said. 

Ben shrugged. “They’re believers in the paranormal. I...thought that stuff wasn’t real, but I guess my mind was changed.”

”There’s forces in this world that are beyond anyone’s comprehension,” Poe said. “As I’ve learned.”

”Lucky I got the friendly ghost.”

Poe laughed. “Indeed.”

It was after eating breakfast (which seemed to have at least been made with good intentions) that Ben turned to Poe. How would he even explain the dream he had last night? “I had a weird sex dream that somehow doesn’t feel like a dream”? And you didn’t just tell your ghost friend your sex dreams — and Ben couldn’t believe he even thought of putting that in a sentence. 

”You seem troubled,” Poe said. 

”I’m...thinking about applying for a job,” Ben said. Which wasn’t entirely a lie, not really. Even before moving into Obi-Wan’s place, he had thought about applying. Even if it was so much as being a barista at Starbucks. He had to keep supporting himself somehow, even if Obi-Wan had left him pretty well-off. 

”I heard jobs have changed since I’ve been alive,” Poe said. “I wonder about what we’ll have in the future.”

”Yeah, some people don’t like the idea of jobs changing. But yeah...I don’t care if I’m serving coffee at Starbucks or anything; I just need a job. I don’t want to be The Rich Asshole Who Doesn’t Do Anything.”

”I doubt you will be,” Poe said. 

”That’s good.”

***

Ben was in his room, at his desk, searching for pens and paper, when he found the locket. He shouldn’t even be rummaging through someone else’s possessions, but he was curious as to what was in it. Inside the locket that had the engraving of P.D. were drawings. One was of Poe. Another was a drawing of a man who looked strikingly like Ben. 

Ben jolted. Was that him? Maybe it was a coincidence, but why would “P.D.” have a drawing of Ben inside?

Poe’s voice. ” _You have the face of a man who deserves to be immortalized_.”

A memory. It...felt like a memory, at least. But past lives weren’t real, were they? Ben knew that. Ben knew that as much as anything. You didn’t simply flash back to who you were in a past life; it wasn’t like there was evidence for past lives...

Ben sighed, closed the locket and put it back. He shouldn’t be going through other people’s things anyway; it was rude. Right now, he had to list his ideas of jobs he needed to take. What did you do with a liberal arts degree anyway?

He could write. He supposed...

Ben brainstormed. And for a moment, it was a relief, focusing on something he was certain of as opposed to things he hardly understood. 


End file.
